


Good luck today

by Gaygaygalll



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Plants, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygaygalll/pseuds/Gaygaygalll
Summary: Connor just got back from Evans and Zoe told him to tell Evan he loves him so he doesOver text
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 28





	Good luck today

MONDAY, OCTOBER 9, 2020

7:26  
Evan= Hey Connor did you make it home safe?

Connor= Oh yeah I did thanks for asking 

Evan= Are you ok? You been acting weird all week

Connor= Oh you noticed 

Evan= of course I did your my best friend

Connor= just your friend

Evan= Connor what are you talking about?

7:39 

Evan= Connor did I say something to upset you

Evan= if I did I'm really sorry 

Connor= no you didn't I just 

Evan= well????

Connor= Evan I I um well 

Evan= ?????

8:06 

Connor= I well I like you 

Evan=well yeah I like you too

Connor= no Evan not like like a friend like I'm in love with you 

Evan= Oh

Connor= I'm sorry I get that you think that I'm weird and you can block me on all social media and stop texting me I am really sorry and we'll can you maybe not tell anyone because it will make it worse and I well I'd not think that you would do that but just please? And I am really really sorry that I have ruined this friendship I just couldn't hold it in any longer and I needed to tell you that. God and I thought that you could like me back 

EVAN= did I ever say that I didn't like you back 

CONNOR= Evan please don't 

EVAN= don't what?

CONNOR= saying that you like me back is just going to hurt more ok I get it you hate me so please stop talking to me 

EVAN= connor...

CONNOR= Evan I don't want your pity!!!!!!!

CONNOR= leave me alone

EVAN= is that really what you want 

EVAN= end out friend ship because you think that for the last 2 years I haven't liked you back 

CONNOR= ?

EVAN= I love you too 

CONNOR= what.

EVAN= for a while and it's not pity  
I promise 

CONNOR= how do I know that your not playing with me

EVAN= Connor we have been friends for years do you think that I would really do something like that 

CONNOR= you say that you like me back then why didn't you say anything about it?

EVAN= do you remember when you found me in the bathroom when I was having a panic attack and I told you that I had one because I forgot my homework ?

CONNOR= yeah 

EVAN= well it assent because of that it was because I was afraid that I would like I don't know miss you and you would be disgusted by me for liking you 

CONNOR= Oh 

EVAN= yeah 

CONNOr= wait so you really like me?  
Like like like me 

EVAN= yes 

CONNOR= really  
Wait why tho

EVAN= well because you nice and funny and you make me laugh like no one can and you like spending time with me. You also are like really hot and just an awesome person who can draw beautifully and when I have panicked you sing to me and I love your voice and your really good at cuddling and you stick up for my all the time and I love you for that. Your also supper kind to my mom and she loves you be your silly and you make me relax and feel like myself so thank you for that that's why I love you

CONNOR= you think I'm good at drawing

EVAN= is that all you picked up from that?

CONNOR= hahaha no 

EVAN= Connor will you be my boyfriend ?

9:12

EVAN= Connor   
Are you playing with me   
Was this all a game

CONNOR= no no no.  
I kinda just started crying 

EVAN= Oh God   
I did this wrong didn't I   
You hate me know don't you   
Oh God I'm so so sorry 

CONNOR= no no!!! I I was just so happy that I started crying   
Tears of joy tho 

EVAN= so is that a yes to becoming my boyfriend?? Or no

CONNOR= Oh my God yes yeah yes I would love to be your boyfriend 

EVAN= Oh my God good 

CONNOR= can um   
Can I come over   
I kinda want to kiss you like a lot 

EVAN=yes yeah come over my mom isn't home yet

CONNOR= see you soon ;-) 

EVAN=oh God connor!  
See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so be nice ;-)   
> And this took like an hour so I hope you likes it   
> It was a pain writing because I hate typing but it was so forth it


End file.
